The present invention relates generally to electrically conductive yarns, and in particular, to electrically conductive yarns providing a resistance that is variable with temperature.
Electrically conductive elements have been used as heating elements in textiles such as knit or woven fabrics. The electrically conductive elements are incorporated into the textile, and electricity is passed though the electrically conductive elements. Therefore, there is a need for electrically conductive elements, such as yarns for use in items such as textiles.